everywitchwayfandomcom-20200223-history
Emmandi
Emandi ([[Emma|'Em'ma]]/'Andi') first developed in Discovery. They first meet when Emma is moving into the neighborhood, Andi walks by and introduces herself, and Andi offers to help them move in and Emma accepted. When Emma arrives at Iridium High, Emma walks to her locker and Andi does the same, only for the girls to find out their lockers are next to each other. Andi tells Emma to stay away from The Panthers and Emma asks why. Later on after school, Emma invites Andi to her house where they have a sleepover. Emma asks Andi what should they and Andi offers boxing which makes Emma feel uncomfortable so Andi says it's her house and she should plan what they do. Emma gives Andi a makeover and tells her that Maddie and Mrs. Van Pelt came to her house and Emma unknowingly casts a spell "--And they left in a rush, hey where did I leave the brush?" which causes the Brush to teleport in her hand. Emma and Andi are terrified and they hug each other. A few minutes later, Emma unknowlingly casts another spell which makes a bunch of balloon hearts fall out her closet, Andi suggests that Emma is a witch. ''Click here to see the Emandi/Gallery,The Emandi Society '' Emandi Moments Season 1 Discovery Discovery *Andi is the first person Emma meets. * Andi helps Emma carry her boxes. * Andi comments on Emma's "toolbox". * Emma calls her sweet. * Andi gives Emma advice on how to survive at Iridium High. * Andi warns Emma about Maddie and The Panthers. * They have their first sleepover together. * Emma tells Andi not to panic and to think about good things. * Emma casted another spell by listing all the things that make her happy, which happened to rhyme. * They freak out after Emma's brush magically appears in her hand. * Andi is the first one to tell Emma about her suspicion of being a witch. The Big Rescue * Andi helps Emma practice her witch powers. The Big Chill * Andi offers to support Emma in keeping her witch powers. * Emma attends Andi's swim meet. * Andi wanted Emma to turn her into another animal. I'm a Witch *Andi helps Emma prepare for her date. *Andi supports Emma before her date. *Andi agrees to help Emma find the Hexoren. Monkey Business *Emma tells Andi she looks fine in her magician's assistant costume. *Andi allows her to make one joke about it. *Emma pushes her outside to help Tony with his magic show. *Andi thinks its funny when Tony sees Emma use magic and think she's a magican like him. *Andi tells Emma her popularity went down because of it. *Emma laughs at Andi when Tony pours the eggs on her head. *Andi helps Emma distracts Daniel when he comes over unexpectedly and the Hex is floating everywhere. *Emma asks Andi if she's ok when she falls off of The Hexoren. *Andi and Emma go to Lily when she asks them for help, and see her turn into a monkey. Monkey Business II *Emma and Andi try to figure out who did this to Lily and how to change her back. *Andi tells Emma to stall Daniel while she tries to capture Lily, but she escapes. *Emma freaks out when she finds out Lily escaped. *They both realize they need the Hexoren to reverse the spell. *They both get caught in the hallways during class by her dad. *Afterschool, they read the Hex and try to change Lily back, but fail. *Emma went to find Andi, only to see the Pathers took Lily before she ran off again. *They find Lily in her office and chase her to the cafeteria. *Andi tells Emma to try to change Lily back again. Mac-sic-cle *Andi stalls Emma's dad while she changed Lily back. *They tell Lily that it was Emma who changed her back and broke Maddie's spell. *Andi seems suspicious when Emma tells her Maddie's mom paid her to babysit Daniel's younger siblings. *Emma was telling Andi how rude and mean he was to her the other night, not knowing Maddie cast a spell on him. *Andi said that doesn't sound like Daniel and that he's one of the nicest guys ever. *She said if he wasn't so athletic and good-looking, he'd be given atomic wedgies all the time. *They are then seen talking to Lily, who can't remember the person who is after Emma. *Andi sarcastically says, "So much for being a guradian." to which Emma tells her to lay off Lily. *They have another sleepover. *They realized the Hexoren is gone, and that Maddie took it. I Said, Upside Down *Emma and Andi are still searching for the Hexoren. *When they can't find it, they think Maddie has to be the culprit. *The next morning they plan to get to get the Hexoren back. *Andi tells Emma that she isn't excited about Mr. Alonso's "blackened pancakes." *Andi asks Emma what if she and Maddie became stepsisters, and Emma day dreams about it. *Andi asks her why sunflower seeds, and Emma says because it's one of those annoying things Maddie will eat and make her clean up. *Emma said that they need Nurse Lily's help getting the Hex back. *Andi was anxious for her and Emma to get to her house, due to Maddie being more powerful. *Andi tells Emma to use her powers to turn the classroom back to normal. *Emma says she doesn't want to make it worse. *Andi doesn't want Emma to tell Tony about her powers. *Andi is mad when Tony finds out. *Andi repeated everything Emma was saying to Lily, saying she was being her hype man. I-Guana Dance With You *Emma warns Lily not to show Andi her guardian's kit or she might not see it again, hinting that Andi may take it. *They are seen listening to Diego. *When Emma snaps out of her daydream when she hears Daniel being mentioned, Andi asks if she could be any more "obvious." *They both looked confused and shocked after Diego's nose has an icicle hanging from it after Andi and Tony hit him with a notebook. *She says she will go to Tommy's party, saying her other options are watching her dad burn a meatloaf then order pizza, or play Zombie Invasion Armageddon Smorgasbord ''with Andi. *After Emma tells Andi she erased Tony's memory, she asked if he remembers anything from yesterday. *Emma says she wouldn't say that, because erasing someone's memory could be tricky. *Andi said she should have also wiped out his obsession of magic (Magican type). *Emma jokes and says like wiping Andi's obsession with zombies, werewolves and vampires? *Andi says if you wipe those away she could become a Panther, which Emma says is scary. *Andi asks her what's the plan for stealing the Hexoren back, since they need it before the eclipse. *Emma says they should just enjoy the party today, thinking there isn't much Maddie can do in one night. *Andi calls Emma and Daniel geeks after she asks Emma cheesily if she wants to dance with him (you-guana dance with me). I-Guana You Back *Andi urges Emma to stop looking at her phone, saying it won't make Daniel text her any sooner. *Emma tells her she's worried since he hasn't replied to her texts, and Andi says to just go to his house. *Emma says she can't especially after "The Great Iguana Escape" (iguanas creep her out) *Andi says there's no way he's ignoring her for that, and if he is ignoring her, it's for something else, like not giving her pegasus wings when she asked for them. *Emma sarcastically asks that Daniel's mad at ''her ''for not giving Andi wings, and she says yes, because the Sharks are tight. *Emma says it has to be about the iguana, and insisted she only left the door open for a minute, and Andi tells her that's the thing about iguanas: they're ''cold-blooded double-chinned speed demons. *They are seen at school, and after hearing Emma's phone ring, Andi said to please tell her it's Daniel, but Emma says it's a Miss Information Alert. *They are both shocked to see it said Maddie and Daniel got back together. *Emma nudges Andi to say she will join the search party for Tommy's iguana. *They are then seen at Daniel's house, planning the search party, and Andi is giving directions. *Andi teams Emma up with Daniel, which makes them smile at each other, and tells them to grab a walkie talkie and move out. *They are seen at Emma's house for another sleepover. *Emma tells Andi that when he held Daniel's hand, she got butteflies. *Andi asks if it's the kind he's allergic to, and Emma says the good, "inside the tummy" kind. *Andi jokes and says she thinks she bad the bad, "wanna barf up what's in my tummy" kind, which Emma doesn't find funny. *Andi suggets a spell when Emma wishes she found the iguana. *Emma says she would, but she's afraid it will end up in the pool. *Andi said they need to retrace their steps, so they recapped everything that happened at the party. *They then realized it was Daniel and Emma that left the door open. Andi seemed happy the solved it but Emma semmed even more upset. *They are both seen at Daniel's house, joining another search party for Tommy's iguana. *Emma, along with Daniel, Mac, and Diego, are seen holding Andi back from attacking Tony. I Heart Beau Pantherized * Emma says she needs her help in getting the Hexoren. * Emma saves a comic for Andi that Maddie took from her. * Emma saves Andi from Maddie's spell. * Emma and Andi both end their fight and become friends again. Walk Like a Panther Witch's Flu *Andi comes to check up on Emma when she hears that she's sick. Beach Ball *Andi misses beach ball for Emma. Which Witch is Which? * Andi accompanies Emma on getting the Hexoren back from Maddie. The Chosen One * She waits with Emma for Daniel to pick her up. * They both get a call from Daniel's phone and see that the Principal kidnapped Daniel. * Andi helps Emma get rid of The Principal. Season 2 Jax of Hearts *They are seen walking to school together *Andi tells Emma about how she went shark cage diving last summer. *Emma tells her about going to Graceland with her dad. *They meet Daniel in front of the school and walk in together. *When they hug, Emma reminds him the she's still here. *Later, Andi asks how the tour with the new kid went. *Emma asks how she knew about it, and said it was on Miss Information's blog. *Andi says Emma better hope Daniel doesn't see this, but Emma says he trusts her. *Andi reminds Emma that she didn't tell him about her powers returning. *Emma said he was so happy and she didn't want to change that, and it spiraled out of control. *Andi gives her an idea on how to tell Daniel, and it's basically them living out her fantasy, but assures Emma will stop and get her first. *Andi says she can make it up to her by conving her new "canoodling buddy" to give them a ride on his dirt bike, which causes Emma to walk away. Runaway Witch *Andi tries to warn Emma about the "super strange witches" she saw coming out the Council entrance, but realizes they are already at her house. *Emma introduces her to the Witches Council. *They seem offended when they asked why Emma didn't erase her memory after the Principal's takedown. *Emma fought back, saying why would she, since the takedown wouldn't have succeeded without her friends. *They stumble on what to say when Daniel comes over and asks what they're doing *Before Andi leaves, she tells Emma to call her as soon as he leaves, since they still need to talk about "you know who" *Emma promises to call, and Andi leaves her house. *They go to Nurse Lily's office only to find the Witches Council there, telling Lily Emma almost drowned us. *Andi was sent to the janitor's closet, since they did not want her there while they confronted Emma. *They are then seen talking at lunch about the Witches Council, and Andi asked what kind of name is Agamemnon. *Andi tells her they are now calling him Uncle Pete. *Emma says "Uncle Pete" can't make her break up with Daniel. *Andi assures her it won't be that bad, and says her dad will be happy. *Andi says she thought they weren't giving Emma a choice, and Emma says they're not, and says she's going to talk to them before they go back. *Andi says that Emma could just used her "super bad powers" to turn them into slugs, and eat them as escargot. (even though escargo is snails) *They seem worried when they see Agamemnon. *They try to cover it up by saying he's her Uncle, but Jax knows who Agamemnon is. *When they see Daniel, they tell Agamemnon to play along, since he doesn't know her powers are back. *They are seen in Lily's office, watching her pack as she leaves for Council training. *Emma scold Andi when she says people leaving shouldn't be telling people staying what to do. *Andi walk away when Emma asks what if Daniel finds out about her powers being back. *Andi cuts Emma off after she starts talking about Daniel being cute when he's happy, and asks Lily if she's reall leaving her with this. *Lily tells them it's time for her to go, since her alarm sounded. *Lily tells Andi to watch out for Emma, and that she needs her. *They watch her leave into the Magic Realm. Love Pie Redux Powers by Proxy The Fool Moon Daniel Who? No Can Do Werewolves in Siberia *They are sent to Siberia by the Council after Emma refuses to break up with Daniel yet again. The No-Sleep Sleepover Outta Hand Double Trouble The Emma Squad *As soon as Emma comes back hom from her date with Daniel, Andi comes barging in, asking her how could she kiss Jax. *Emma insists she didn't, and showed a picture of the T3 dumping jell-o on Daniel for their anniversary as proof. *Andi swore it looked her, at least from the back. *Emma reminded Andi that her mom told her she needs to start wearing glasses. *When Andi found out about the clones, she didn't seem all too impressed or happy. *Andi asked Emma why she didn't tell her. *Emma thought she would be mad, but Andi reminded that she is a sci-fi fanatic, and was upset she left her with the Hippie one. *Emma said she actually left her with the Nerdy one who made the Hippie one. *Andi was still upset that Emma left her with a clone, but said she needed to get the reversal spell from Jax, who once again refused to give it to her. *They are worried when they found out the Bad Emma promised to babysit the T3 tonight, and the Hippie Emma volunteered to go. *They look in the Hex for a spell to get rid of the clones. *They look horrified when Daniel shows up out of the blue. Emma Wants a Cracker Beach Birthday Bash Zombie Boyfriend * Emma lets Andi keep Phillip around. Andi & Philip, Sittin' in a Tree * Emma transports Phillip back into the game after he tries to bite several people. BF-Never * Andi is mad at Emma for sending Phillip back into the game. * She tells Emma she hopes everything works out for her, but she's not her sidekick anymore. I'll Stop the World * Andi helped work on a device that would get Emma and Daniel out of The Abyss. Emma vs. Emma * Andi and Emma become friends again after Andi overhears Desdemona's plan to take over the Magic realm and annihilate Emma in the process. * Andi admits to Emma that Phillip was dangerous and that it was best to send him back. Season 3 Beachside 7 *They say "eww" when Diego sais the feeze frosties are cold because he breathed in them. *Andi says when Emma takes over, we're gonna rule the world, to which Emma questions, "WE?" *Andi says she means Emma will, but with her help. *Emma asks if Andi will help her with an order. *Andi then makes up an excuse that Hex is sunbathing with no leather lotion on and she has to rub it on him so he won't sunburn and leaves. *Emma was worried about Andi when she froze time. *Emma defended Andi when Maddie put lip gloss, eye shadow, and fake eyelashes on Andi's face. *They along with Maddie, Diego, and Daniel see a girl riding on Andi's watercraft, lose control and fall in the water. *They with Gigi, Maddie and Diego surround Daniel as he does CPR on her. *They give each other funny looks when the girl hugs Daniel for saving her. *Emma is telling Andi how mad the Council is at her, and Andi said they should be, since she froze and she couldn't defend herself from Maddie's "makeover" *Andi then says it was an accident, and the Council will understand. *Emma tells Andi she has to make sure she doesn't slip up again, and Andi assures her she can't do any worse than "The Great Miami Time Stoppage" *Emma looks horrified when Andi gives it a name *Andi asks if she prefers something else, like "The Freaky Frozeness Hour", "The Frozen Miami." Rebel Emma *Andi defends Emma when Maddie accuses her of "blowing off work." *Andi wishes she went to Boot Camp with Emma after Lily tells her Emma is there. *Andi also defended Emma about making the tray float and freezing all of Miami. Always You Breaking All the Rules *They went inside to the Witches' Council. *Emma wants to convince them to make Andi a guardian. Neverending Summer Daniel Darko *Andi tells Gigi to stop when she wants to interview Emma about her relationship with Daniel. *Andi comforts Emma, by calling Daniel a jerk. The Kanay Strikes Back *Emma assists Andi in turning Phillip into a human. Trivia * Emma and Andi had a sleepover with one another. * Andi lets Emma know she's going to help Emma become a better Witch. * Andi was the first one to figure out that Emma is a witch. * Andi tries to protect Emma with her knowledge on zombie apocalypses. * In Zombie Boyfriend Emma lets Andi keep Philip. * Andi is mad at Emma when she sends Philip back into the game. * They both make up in I'll Stop the World. * They had their second sleepover in Mac-sic-cle. Songs * Count Me In - Dove Cameron * Count On Me - Bruno Mars * Edge Of The Mirror - Emme Rose * Lean On Me - Bill Withers * TTYLXOX - Bella Thorne * You've Got A Friend In Me - Randy Newman * Girlfriend - Nicki Minaj ''Similarities'' * Their lockers are next to each other. * They share a dislike for Maddie and The Panthers. * They both once want to be a part of The Magic Realm. (Emma wanted to be the The Chosen One.) * They both go to Iridium High. * They live in the same neighborhood. * Their both females. * Their best friends. 'Differences' *Emma is very girly while Andi is a tomboy. *Emma loves glitter and scrapbooking while Andi loves great white sharks and zombies. *Emma likes romantic movies while Andi likes horror movies. Category:Pairings Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:Every Witch Way Category:Main Pairings Category:Shipping Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Girls Category:Teens